Chiacchio (surname) (.it)
ORIGINE DEL COGNOME: Cognome di origini incerte diffuso in Campania nel napoletano e casertano soprattutto, in Basilicata in provincia di Potenza e in Abruzzo in provincia di Chieti a Vasto. Potrebbe derivare dai vocaboli dialettali come "chiaccu" o "chiaccolo" tipici di diverse regioni, significa "cappio" (laccio per catturare uccelli), Chiacchio potrebbe esserne l'italianizzazione, un cognome derivato da un'occupazione o soprannome, potrebbe inoltre derivare da soprannomi del vocabolo napoletano "chiachiello", e soprannomi dialettali di altre regioni dell'Italia centro-meridionale come "chiachiéll", "chiachjìedde" cioè "uomo infantile, falso, poco serio, mancatore di parola". Si può anche ipotizzare una sorta di contrazione del nome franco Childerico, ma non si può del tutto escludere una connessione con il nome celtico, germanico Kiach o con una forma aferetica famigliare del nome Francesco. La famiglia Chiacchio a Frattamaggiore era annoverata tra le famiglie nobili. MAGGIORI COMUNI DI DIFFUSIONE: *120 GRUMO NEVANO (NA) *38 LAURIA (PZ) *35 NAPOLI (NA) *31 VASTO (CH) *26 FRATTAMAGGIORE (NA) *23 EPISCOPIA (PZ) *16 ROMA (RM) *15 CASANDRINO (NA) *15 SANT'ARPINO (CE) *15 TEANO (CE) *14 CARINARO (CE) *12 TEVEROLA (CE) *11 ORTA DI ATELLA (CE) *10 CARDITO (NA) *10 SAPRI (SA) *9 MADDALONI (CE) *8 AVERSA (CE) *7 CASTELLAMMARE DI STABIA (NA) *7 CRISPANO (NA) *7 FRATTAMINORE (NA) *7 NEMOLI (PZ) *6 CASERTA (CE) *5 ARZANO (NA) *5 BOLOGNA (BO) *5 GUIDONIA MONTECELIO (RM) *5 SANT'ARCANGELO (PZ) *5 TORINO (TO) *4 CASAL DI PRINCIPE (CE) *4 CASORIA (NA) *4 CASTELLUCCIO INFERIORE (PZ) *4 GIUGLIANO IN CAMPANIA (NA) *4 LATRONICO TERME (PZ) *4 MARCIANISE (CE) *4 MILANO (MI) *4 NOLA (NA) *4 PARMA (PR) *4 PASTORANO (CE) *4 POTENZA (PZ) *4 RIONERO IN VULTURE (PZ) *4 SALA CONSILINA (SA) *4 STRIANO (NA) *3 ACERRA (NA) *3 ANCONA (AN) *3 BELLANTE (TE) *3 CAIVANO (NA) *3 CASALBUONO (SA) *3 CASALNUOVO DI NAPOLI (NA) *3 CECCANO (FR) *3 COLLI DEL TRONTO (AP) *3 CUPELLO (CH) *3 FIRENZE (FI) *3 GRAGNANO (NA) *3 L'AQUILA (AQ) *3 LAGONEGRO (PZ) *3 LAINO BORGO (CS) *3 LANCIANO (CH) *3 LATINA (LT) *3 LEGNANO (MI) *3 LONATE POZZOLO (VA) *3 MELFI (PZ) *3 MONTEROTONDO (RM) *3 PESARO (PU) *3 PIGNATARO MAGGIORE (CE) *3 PRATO (PO) *3 ROCCAGLORIOSA (SA) *3 ROCCARAINOLA (NA) *3 SAN BUONO (CH) *3 SANT'ANTIMO (NA) *3 SASSUOLO (MO) *3 SUCCIVO (CE) *3 VICO EQUENSE (NA) *3 VILLARICCA (NA) *2 AFRAGOLA (NA) *2 ALBANO LAZIALE (RM) *2 ASSISI (PG) *2 BOSCOREALE (NA) *2 BRESSANONE (BZ) *2 BUSCATE (MI) *2 BUSTO GAROLFO (MI) *2 CAMPOSANO (NA) *2 CAPRI (NA) *2 CASTEL SAN GIOVANNI (PC) *2 CASTELNUOVO RANGONE (MO) *2 CASTIGLIONE DEL LAGO (PG) *2 CASTROVILARI (CS) *2 CIAMPINO (RM) *2 CIVITAVECCHIA (RM) *2 CUTROFIANO (LE) *2 FIORANO MODENESE (MO) *2 FISCAGLIA (FE) *2 FORLI' (FC) *2 GALGAGNANO (LO) *2 GEMONIO (VA) *2 GRICIGNANO DI AVERSA (CE) *2 LADISPOLI (RM) *2 LETOJANNI (ME) *2 LODI (LO) *2 LUSCIANO (CE) *2 MACHERIO (MB) *2 MAGENTA (MI) *2 MARCELLINA (RM) *2 MASSA LUBRENSE (NA) *2 MATERA (MT) *2 MEOLO (VE) *2 META (NA) *2 MISINTO (MB) *2 MODENA (MO) *2 MONTALE (PT) *2 MONTE SAN GIOVANNI CAMPANO (FR) *2 MONTECOMPATRI (RM) *2 MONZA (MB) *2 MOTTA DI LIVENZA (TV) *2 NEMI (RM) *2 NETTUNO (RM) *2 ODERZO (TV) *2 OTRANTO (LE) *2 OTTAVIANO (NA) *2 PIETRASANTA (LU) *2 POMIGLIANO D'ARCO (NA) *2 PORTICI (NA) *2 QUALIANO (NA) *2 QUARTO (NA) *2 REGGIO CALABRIA (RC) *2 RIVOLI (TO) *2 ROCCA PRIORA (RM) *2 ROCCARASO (AQ) *2 ROTONDA (PZ) *2 SALERNO (SA) *2 SAN BENEDETTO DEL TRONTO (AP) *2 SAN GIORGIO A CREMANO (NA) *2 SAN GIORGIO PIACENTINO (PC) *2 SAN GIORGIO SUL LEGNANO (MI) *2 SAN GIOVANNI A PIRO (SA) *2 SAN GIULIANO MILANESE (MI) *2 SAN MARCELLINO (CE) *2 SANREMO (IM) *2 SANTA MARINELLA (RM) *2 SARZANA (SP) *2 SPIGNO SATURNIA (LT) *2 STIGLIANO (MT) *2 TERAMO (TE) *2 TRENTOLA-DUCENTA (CE) *2 TRIESTE (TS) *2 UTA (CA) *2 VADO LIGURE (SV) *2 VAGLIA (FI) *2 VALDILANA (BI) *2 VALDUGGIA (VC) *2 VARALLO (VC) *2 VESTENANOVA (VR) *2 VILLA GUARDIA (CO) Individuals with that surname but no separate page :(List them here; someone can create pages when there's enough detail) Voci correlate :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) Collegamenti esterni :(relevant pages on other sites) * *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Chiacchio Category:Surname articles